The Fallen Princess
by Fantasy55087
Summary: Fallen from royalty, a princess find herself in the Black Bulls surrounded with friends and family. Can she survive the challenges of this world? Can she protect her friends and family? What would she do if she falls in love with a naughty prince? Will she ever get herself a prince? OC x Canon Later, Rating Might Go Up, perhaps a little OOC for Canon
1. Ch1 - Erin Lancaster

Dear Diary,

My name is Erin Lancaster, or more accurately Erica Ring Lancaster, but I was nicknamed Erin since I was 3. I was born the princess of the Jack Kingdom, a kingdom supported by the Clover Kingdom. Our kingdom had long relied on the Clover Kingdom's resources and we had always been a ally of the Clover Kingdom. As an exchange for the Clover Kingdom's long-term support, I, as the first princess of the Lancaster reign, would have to serve for the Clover Kingdom until the age of 30.

I was not sad, but instead happy about it. The Clover Kingdom had sent a lot of resources and because of that, our kingdom was able to flourish and dad and mom were able to finally improve the life qualities of every household in our kingdom, and I shall thank them by serving for them. Originally, I was going to become an advisor. But, I was always just so obsessed with magic. The lights, the color, and the power. So, at the age of 7, I had decided to become a part of the Magic Knight squad of the Clover Kingdom in the future once I learned magic. I was living a happy and wealthy life with a bold dream.

Things do change too fast, though.

One day, chaos broke the silence of the palace…

"Erin, you need to go!" My mother said.

"But, mom, how about you? What am I going to do without you?" I asked.

"Life has its own way, Erin. Remember to live on. After all, you are my child." She said.

"But, I don't wanna leave!"

"We found the queen!"

"Go get her!"

"Run, Erin Now!"Mom screamed.

And I just ran and ran and ran. With help from the servants, I was able to blend in with the peasants and escape away from my kingdom. It was a cold night. People are suffering. Men and women are dying. Screams are coming everywhere. And I just run away. This was the night when I lost everything. My parents, my homeland, my title, and everyone I had ever known.

I was able to arrive at the Clover Kingdom with my servant Hachi. He took care of me afterwards. I had to be forced to hid my identity. Growing up in the Clover Kingdom was especially hard, I had no one to talk to and had no friends, well except for one guy. I was alone. The kingdom was full of discrimination and I was constantly bullied for being a foreigner. And as I grow up, I had become lonely. I didn't have many friends, I have no title and no wealth. I was just a poor girl from a small town being bullied everyday. They beat me up, laughed at me, and made me cry everyday. I was a happy girl, but I had become sad, and I was frustrated with my life. I gave up on my dream to become a magic knight since I knew the knights were never going to accept me. My life was pathetic. But one day, I had enough. It was the day when I graduated from college here. Although I'm poor, I could still go to college, and looking back at graduation day, that was sure an intense day.

"Look, it's that geek!"

"Oh my god! She got a grimoire with a nine-leaf clover! This must of been a mistake! How could of this shit got herself a super rare grimoire."

"I know, right." "And she is just a weirdo, Bitch'll die anyway."

"Yep."

"Right."

"Her magic is fucking weak, too. I saw it before and it does zero fucking damage!"

"Oh yeah, and had you seen that black water she use for magic! Fucking weird. It's dirty, too."

"Haha!"

I had enough. I can't take it anymore. Go ahead, steal my books, beat me up, take away my pride, berate me. I don't care. But, insult my magic. No. Just no. I had always been very interested with magic and I had trained for years in hopes to become someone that can protect others. I don't want to run away, anymore. I want to become a Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom, and I sure as hell trained very long for it. Although there was bullying, I actually like here, Clover Kingdom. Except for the teenagers, everyone was really nice to me. And I want to protect them. I want to. But now, there was just people outright rejecting me. I had become a wimp. I had become weak. I never fought back. I was too nice. I hid my true intentions and never hurt them. I was a huge fake. But, now…

I want to stop pretending.

It's time for me to stop playing nice.

Ever since I had been bullied, I faked my nice personality, it's time to reveal the true me.

I raised my hand and prepare for attack…

"Well, guess what? Nobody even fucking like you guys!" I had an outburst. I charged and got ready for an attack.

"Black Water Magic - Flood!"

I was pretty strong and used a lot of my mana just for that huge wave attack. It did work, but it wasn't the one-hit K.O type of attack. The bullies got angry. They started to attack me with their magic. The attacks were weak, but they outnumbered me. I was being damaged seriously. I needed to think of something. Then, I noticed that the bullies were finally tired! My chance!

"Red Lightning Magic - Light Blitz!" I said as I tried to find a wide open corner to attack

"Sword Magic - Slash!"

A feeling of pain surged through my body. I got slashed in my left arm. It hurt so much. But, I didn't cared. I don't care anymore. This is it. I needed to stand up for myself. No more free pass for the bullies. Fuck them.

"Black Tide!" A surge of water rushed towards the bullies. In a matter of seconds, they fainted. I had won.

"Finally… Finally…"

I never tried to hurt anyone with magic actively. I never fought back. I was tired of fighting and a never fight back. But now,… I finally stand up for myself.

But… I had hurt people. I had hurt them. With my magic. I was scared. I never really tried fighting with others after coming into this kingdom except for Hachi. I trained with him, but this was completely different. I felt bad, am I a monster? By the way, I don't think my left arm is healing… Gosh, why is my luck so bad? My arm was fucked up! Life is unfair! What the hell… How am I suppose to battle with this fucking arm! It hurts so much. I think I'm going to a hospital now. I thought as I ran through the village and rushed towards the hospital.

"Hey, brat!" An intimidating man walks over and talks to me in a very intimidating tone.

"W..W..What's the matter?" I asked as I was scared to crap.

"Your magic looks pretty powerful, do you want to join the Black Bulls? Twerp, I saw you standing up to those brats and you are interesting, kid. Plus, you're a foreigner, and people in the Black Bulls won't judge you for that. You better accept my offer before I kill you."

"I will accept your offer, but before that, can I do something first?"

"What?"

"In case you haven't notice, I have a wound in my fucking left arm!"

"…"

And so, after that, I took off and went a great journey as a part of the Black Bulls.


	2. Ch2 - Black Bulls

Chapter 2 - Black Bulls

(Three Years Before Asta Joins Black Bulls)

"Hey brats, I brought another dumbass!" The intimidating man shouted.

No one responded or even cared about him, talking about awkward…

"Shut up!" The intimidating man shouts as he breaks the building. Man, I'm terrified of this person, whoever he is.

"

Yes, Captain."They all said in unison.

"C…C…C…Captain?" I asked in horror.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yami Sukehiro, the captain of the Black Bulls squad, and your job is to follow all of my orders, or else I'll kill you."

"Umm…"

"Now, this little wimp would be our newest member. Introduce yourself."

"Yes, my name is Erica Ring Lancaster, though I prefer Erin. I'm from Northern Town, although I am a foreigner. I uses Red Thunder and Water Magic. It's nice to meet you guys. From now on, I will join the Black Bulls, and I will try my best to get along with you all!" I said in a nervous voice. I was nervous. Really nervous.

"Finral, introduce the other members."

"Right. So, first, there is Gordon Agrippa. He constantly mumbles and hardly anyone gets him, but he's a good person." FInral said while Gordon just mumbled a bunch of words.

"And this is Vanessa Enoteca. She uses string magic and she is a drunk. She can get a little annoying when she drinks too much, but she's a good person."

"

Umm… Are you going to add a good person after everyone's introduction?" I asked.

"Yeah." Finral replied. He somehow wasn't affected by my comment.

"Hey kid. You look like you've been through a lot your age. How did you get your scar on your left arm?" Vanessa asked as she tried to show off her sex appeal.

"Are you seducing me? Are you a lesbian?" I asked.

"Ha? No, I'm just playing around. But, how did get that scar anyway?"

"A fight… I'm not a violent person or a delinquent, it's just that…"

"It's ok to be violent. No one is going to judge you here." She took it the wrong way.

"It's not that, it's just that…"

"Hey, I'm Luck Voltia. Are you strong? Y'know, strong? Battle with me! I wanna see how strong you are! Fight me! Fight me!"

"Uhh… Maybe not today, I'm not that good at…"

"Hey kid! You want some? You tall, beautiful-looking girl." A delinquent just shouted at me.

"H…H…Hel…p" I said in horror.

"That's Magna Swing, a delinquent and a rookie, but a good person." Finral rescued me.

"Hey…"I whispered as I was intimidated.

"Let's back shall we, you see this is Gauche Adlai. He has some weird sister-loving issues, but he's a good person."

"Listen, Marie is an angel, and if you dare touch her, I'll personally end you." Gauche threatened.

"That was definitely not intense…" I said sarcastically.

"This is Charmy Pappitson, she's a big eater, but a good person."

"Yeah! A new member!" Charmy said as she was chewing her food.

"This is Grey. No one really know him, but he's a good person."

"I am lost of words…" I said.

"Finally, I'm Finral Roulcase. I'm super hot and popular!"

"Umm…"These people are definitely weird.

"There are some other members, but they are probably on vacation or something. Remember to get along with them." Yami said.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Hey kid. You want to get this robe?" Magna asked me while holding a Black Bull robe.

"Yeah?"

"Well guess what. You would have to fight me first." Magna challenged me.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah, now." He replied back.

"Ok! Red Thunder Magic - Thunder Machine Gun!"

"Wait!"

And that was how I got my Black Bulls robe, it turns out I'm pretty good. Hehe. Sorry, Magna.

The next few months, I was able to get along with the members within our squad. They are really weird, but I love them and they are very nice people. Luck and Magna were always energized. We got along quite well since they were basically like my little brothers, which reminded me of my childhood friend, Zora. Good Old Zora. He was a shy kid, but I always played with him. He was the only friend I had. Where did you go, Zora? I had never seen you for years. Are you living a good life? I sure wish you happy life! Anyway, Magna and Luck's interactions are just so cute! Best Boyz!

Then, there were Vanessa, Charmy, and Finral. They are a little weird, but definitely friends I enjoyed talking. I actually enjoyed hanging out with Vanessa and Charmy and we're kind of like sisters. Finral tried to date with me, but that didn't work out. Still, he was a nice person and we work very well together. I also worked with Vanessa and Charmy several times, and I must say they have been a huge help for me. After a few weeks, I was really starting to open up and I was very active. I didn't really get to know Gauche, Gordon, or Grey, but I'll sure learn about them later. Captain Yami was very nice to me, too. He always acted tough, but inside he's actually a really nice guy, though. He always seem alone though and I'm worried about my captain. Maybe I should hook him up with someone 3. Anyway, I was having the dream live I wanted. My magic had been improving since I joined and I had become stronger. I was having a lot of (weird) friends. And most importantly, I was living happily. And so I promised to myself one thing. No matter what, I would get stronger to protect my friends!


	3. Ch3 - A Blast From The Past

"Good Morning Everybody!" I said.

"Give me back my pudding!" Magna shouted as always. Luck had stole his pudding yet again.

"Geez, Luck. Grow up. You're 15." I said as I glared at Luck.

"Hehe." He laughed sheepishly.

"Hi, Charmy. Are you stuffing yourself with food again?" I asked as I saw Charmy and a big plate of food.

"Yes. I'm eating again. Delicious! This is so delicious! You want a piece of this cake?" Charmy asked as she happily chow down her food.

"Thanks. I could never turn down delicious Matcha cake." I just couldn't turn down sweets. I guess I have a sweet tooth.

"Erin-Chan!"

"Vanessa-Chan!" I said as I saw her. "Are you OK? You look a little dizzy?"

"I just drank too much last night." She couldn't even look at me in the eye.

"Vanessa! Drinking too much isn't healthy! But anyway, I went to shopping last night, and I have some gifts for you…"

"Oh my god! Where did you get this push-up bra? And underwear! This is awesome!" Vanessa said loudly.

"I know right! I can't believe they were on sale, too. So, I decided that I'm going to buy you some, because we are sisters!" I said.

"Thank you! Best gift!" Vanessa said happily.

"Hey girls! Anyone happen to have anytime to date with me?" Here comes Finral.

"Sorry, Finral. You're handsome, but I'm not interested." I rejected him quickly.

"Oh, Erin-Chan. That was a quick rejection, a little too quick. Do you already have a boyfriend? Or do you like someone?" Vanessa asked.

"Umm, n…n…no." I said suspiciously.

Gosh. I thought of him again. Zora Ideale. The only boy I had ever loved. I seriously don't understand why I still like him. It's been almost ten years since I've last seen him. It's been so long. But, yet, I… I… I… still like him. I was so sad that he was just gone. Gone. After his father's funeral, I couldn't find him. He wouldn't talk to me, his facial expressions have become intimidating, and he… his life was wrecked by his father's death. Uncle Zara was a kind man. He had always take care of me and Zora. He makes everyone happy and he was a huge part of Zora's life. I wasn't sure when I started have feelings for Zora, though. Maybe it's that rainy day…

[Flashback]

"Zora! It's raining! Quick! Get under my umbrella!" I said to a lonely Zora stuck in the playground. Zora rushed over to my umbrella and got under it. We were sharing an umbrella together in a rainy day, like a couple, but we didn't think much since we were only 11.

"Erin-Chan! Will…Will you ever leave me?" Zora asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I'm scared, Erin-Chan. Will you leave me? I only have dad ever since I was born. He's the only one I've got left if you leave. I don't know how to live on without you! What would life be? Would you be happy? Would you…" Zora was getting melancholy again. Thanks, Monday, for messing up Zora's mood.

"Zora. Stop being ridiculous. I'm not going to leave you, for now. After all, we are best friends right! Besties forever!" I said to him with a smile.

It turned out that my reply was ridiculous. I left Zora. I left him all alone. I don't know where is he and how is he now. I dumped him. Plus, I lied about the best friends forever part. I was wrong. I loved him and I still love him now. If I ever met him again, I'm not going to only be his best friend. I want to be something… more than that.

"Erin! Erin! Erin!" Finral shouted in front of my face.

"Woah!" I shouted as I was snapped back into reality.

"You're crying! Are you alright?" Vanessa asked with a concerning look.

"I'm alright. You shouldn't worry too much about me. I'm fine, really." I replied.

That was lie. I do not feel fine now. There's tears dripping down my face. I feel bad for leaving Zora alone. I should of helped him, but it's all too late…

"You sure you don't want to go to a date with me?" Finral asked again.

"I'll go to anywhere with you, Finral, just as a friend. I would never be interested in you, but I'm not exactly feeling great now. Maybe some fresh air would help." I rejected his date again, but I do want to go to somewhere. I feeling a little bored inside our headquarters.

"Aww. You rejected me again. But fine, let's go to the Royal Capital together, as friends." He said bitterly.

"Alright!" I replied with excitement. It's time to get some fresh air!

[Moments later…]

"I'll go to pick up some girls. You can go to the shops. We'll meet here an hour later, got it?" Finral is such a womanizer.

"Fine. Just don't harass them. I'll go grab some ice cream, see you later!" I said to Finral as I happily went off to walk to the ice cream shop.

Ice cream time! I love ice cream! Strawberry, Chocolate, Matcha, Blueberry, which flavor should I choose today? I mean chocolate is really sweet but matcha is awesome and…

"Look out, brat!"

A beam of fire was shot towards me. I was able to dodge it just in time, though. I saw a weird masked man and a group of magic knights fighting.

"Bastards like you aren't magic knights!" The masked man shouted. "You bastards have betrayed our country!"

"So what?" A magic knight from the group asked. "It won't matter anyway because today you'll die here. There isn't any magic knights here to save you now! HAHA!"

The masked man seemed badly injured and outnumbered. At this rate, he is soon going to go down. I could sense hostility from the group of magic knights. I needed to intervene.

"Hello, anyone calling for a magic knight? What are you trying to do to this man?" I asked.

"A magic knight from Black Bulls trying to stop me here? You must be joking. Go away, little girl, or else we'll kill you too." Another man from the group said. I was pissed. It's time to teach them.

"Red Thunder Creation Magic - Thunder Machine Gun!" Multiple little thunder bullets were shoot towards the magic knights. They were hurt by the bullets, but they survived.

"Fire Magic - Flame Attack!"

"Rock Magic - Rock Fist!"

"Snow Magic - Snowstorm!"

Multiple attacks were thrown towards me. But, I've gotten stronger. Experiences of training and missions had made me become a better magic user, and I can certainly take on these attacks.

"Black Water Magic - Sea Devil's Shield!"

The attacks got reflected by my shield and hit the ground. It's time for another strike.

"Thunder-Water Creation Magic - Lightning Water Sword!"

I summoned my thunder-water sword and started attacking the magic knights.

"I'm not going to go down here! Fire Creation Magic - Fire Blade!"

[Zora P.O.V] (Yes, the masked man is Zora, but our pure little Erin doesn't know yet.)

Shit, the girl is in trouble.

The problem with her combat skills is that her sword swings use far too little strength. Her swings are weak with no determination. She couldn't even attack, all she can do is defend her opponents' attacks with her sword, meaning that she will lose… She also relies far too much on her attacking speed and her wrist's flexibility. She's didn't even do any damage yet. Fuck. They are going to win!GODDAMMIT! Stand up Zora! Stand up before something bad happen! Quick, Zo…Wait… She just defeated… her opponent? With a power slash?

I thought she didn't have any attacking strength, but she suddenly slashed the opponent and the fire bastard went down…

What the hell? Is she not using her full strength before?

[Erin P.O.V]

"OH! She's defeated our leader! Run before it's too late!"

"Too little too late, guys! Red Thunder Magic - Thunder Devil's Flying Tridents!" I said as multiple red, thunderous tridents flew towards them and knock them out cold.

"HEHE. You didn't see me in the back!" A magic knight said as he sneak-attacked me.

"Black Water Creation Magic - Water Shuriken!"

The shurikens hit the man. He was injured. Time for the final blow.

"Black Water Creation Magic - Water Bow Triple Shot!"

Three power arrows come out of my water bow and hit him straight up. He was defeated. I won.

"Hey brat, so who are you?" The masked man suddenly asked.

"Umm… I'm not a brat… But, I'm Erin Lancaster, a magic knight of the Black Bulls. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Sorry, there was bugs in this chapter, it's fixed, though.**

 **If you have comments, suggestion, and questions, feel free to review!**

 **Thank you for your support!**


	4. Ch4 - The Past and Present

**Hi guys, I'm the author of this fanfic. I just want to first thank the followers for supporting me, and a huge thanks to Anti-Mage 29 for reminding me to fix Chapter 3. The chapter was showing source code before, thank you for reminding me! (or else I'll die of embarrassment) BTW, before the story, I highly recommend people to use** **Secret Base ~kimi ga kureta mono~ 10 years after ver (song and piano version are both fine)** **or** **Lost My Pieces** **as the BGM of this chapter. The two songs's sentiment fit perfectly with our characters' story! Also, make sure to leave a review if you have any question about the story!**

* * *

"Erin?" The masked man said with hesitation. Have I done anything wrong? Why is he so… confused?

"Oh yeah! What is your name?" I asked

[Zora P.O.V]

"Zora Ideale." I answered honsetly. Why is Erin a magic knight? And she is in the Black Bulls? What? Anyway, she probably won't remember a thing about me. After all, I'm just a peasant…

[Erin P.O.V]

"Zora… Kun?" What is going on? Is he Zora…? Zora-Kun is here? In front of me?

"It has been a while." Zora said with a smile. I felt tears dropping from my face.

"Where have you been in the past nine years? Where were you after the funeral? Why did left so suddenly? Tell me, Zora! Tell me! Why did you leave me behind…!" I said while sobbing. He couldn't answer a single thing. He felt guilty.

"But… It's so good to see you again, Scaredy-Cat. I could see you've changed a bit. Hehe." I said with both tears and a smile. "You must of have your own reasons. Sorry, I was a bit… emotional. After all, it's been so long since we last met."

"I could see you've changed a lot, too, Tigress." He said with tears on his face.

"By the way, are you seriously dressing as that sorcerer doll? Here's a tip, it doesn't make you sexier if you dress that way. " I mocked his attire. My best friend is finally back.

"It doesn't make you exactly hot too wearing a push-up bra." He fired back. I'm glad he is here.

"Oh! Little Scaredy-Cat Zora can roast people now! You are finally back! Thank you… Thank you for coming back…" I said while crying.

"You know, I'm not the Zora ten years ago. I've changed. I'm not a scardey-cat, anymore. I grew up, I changed… Sorry, to disappoint you." he said with a sad tone.

"I don't care. People will change over time and that's perfectly fine. Zora, you don't have to be the twelve-year old sweet, innocent Zora. You could go on and be yourself. I don't give a damn as long as you are with me. I just want to stay with you, that's all. Don't you dare leave me alone like last time!" I don't care if you've changed or not, Zora. I just want to be with you. "Feel comfortable when you are with me, OK? I'm your friend and I will always be there for you. Remember, from now on, we will be there for each other, together." I put on the biggest smile on my face.

"Together." He replied with a big smile. "You've changed a lot, too. I barely recgonized you. You went from being a tomboy to a real girl." He said with a sneaky grin.

"What do you mean a real girl? I've always been a girl!"

"Hehe." It was all he said. God, the new Zora is sure good at trolling people.

"Do you still remeber the day we first met?" I asked.

"Not really." He said while scratching his head.

"Well, it was a rainy afternoon…

[Flashback, 15 years ago…]

"Haha! You wimp! Give me your candy!" A bucnh of bullies were bullying a young, innocent boy I later befriended with, Zora Ideale. Of course, it didn't take long for me too get pissed off by the scene.

"Black Water Creation Magic - Water Shuriken!" I yelled as I shoot shurikens out of my palm.

"Ouch! Who dare to attack us like that!" A stupid boy asked.

"AHHHH! It's that tomboy! RUUUN!" Another dumb boy replied.

The bullies ran away as soon as they realize that I was the one attacking them. Jeez, I sure was intimidating when I first got here. Oddly enough, the rain stopped once the bullying stop. I guess the bullying was making the sky depressed, too.

"Are… ARe you going to hurt me, too?" innocent Zora asked.

"No, wimp! Be a man! Stand up for yourself! God, why can't people just stand up to bullies themselves… And yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I just save your sorry ass." I said rudely.

"May I ask what is your name?" little scared Zora asked.

"Erin Lancaster. And you?"

"Zora Ideale."

[Flashback Ended.]

...and that is the story of how we met." I said. "And I've saved you again, you're welcome. Big hero Erin saved your day." I additionally bragged. "Though now thinking back, it was super ignorant for me to call you a wimp and to think that why can't people bullied stand up for themselves..."

"Nah, it's alright. The past is in the past. Thank you for helping me." He said while shaking my hand. Somehow, I felt weird… He seemed so... normal. Wait...

"GYYYYAAAAHHH! A rainbow stink BUG! Get AWAY FROM ME!"

"You scream now?" He said while laughing.

"You're the worst." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Nah. It was the funniest thing in the world." He couldn't stop laughing.

"I agree, too." I replied with a smile. I'm glad you are here now, Zora. From now on, we won't left each other anymore.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading, guys. I'll probably give out some personal info about Erin next time (hair, attire, favorites, etc.) See you!**


End file.
